Love Hate Relationship
by Ellen-Thalia
Summary: AU STORY NO VAMPIRES OR WICHES HERE! Damon and Elena are Dating, Stefan is jealouse of his brother. The couple fight all the time. What could happen...? Just a Short story. DAMON AND STEFAN ARE NOT VAMPIRES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people,**

**This idea sort of just came to me, I don't know what people are going to think of it, or if anyone is actually going to read it but we'll see. And I really should be focusing on the assignment that is due tomorrow and I have bearly started but all that's running through my head is this story so I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**First things first I'll get one thing clear:**

**THIS IS AN AU STORY. THAT MEANS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.**

**THERE ARE NO VAMPIRES, WICHES OR ANY OTHER SUPERNATURAL BEINGS IN THIS STORY.**

**Second I will let all of you who haven't read my other stories know that I am dyslexic so if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes please forgive and point out so that I can learn. I take more notice of reviwers than I do of any teachers or family who may try and teach me to spell.**

**Third I think the characters are pretty OOC in this but I'm finding it hard to show that Damon cares and put him as his mean, cocky self.**

**And finally I hope you like this story, but even if you don't let me know.**

* * *

Elena sat at her table in the Grill with her eyes narrowed towards the bar where Damon had been standing for the last 10 minutes.

Damon was oblivious to his girlfriend's eyes on his back. He had on his most charming and flirtatious smirk as he talked to the bar maid.

"Why are you working behind a bar in this town?" he asked, "A pretty girl like you should be off somewhere making something of yourself."

"And what would I do?" she replied, her voice just as overly flirtatious.

"A girl with a face like yours only needs to bat her eyelashes at a guy and you could have any job you want. Actress, model... you name it," Damon winked.

The girl laughed, "You're much too kind sir. I like you."

"I know you do."

"Wow, how cocky do you want to be?" the bar maid asked with a smile.

"Extremely."

Just then Damon's little brother, Stefan, leaned against the bar next to him.

"Damon," he greeted sounding annoyed.

"Brother," the elder of them answered, "is there something I can do for you?"

"No, but your friend can," Stefan said and turned to the bar maid. "Can I have a coke please?" With a quick smile at Damon she turned to get the drink." You know," Stefan started, "when I walked in here, 5 minutes ago, I saw Elena sitting by herself. Did you not notice her?"

"She's waiting for her drink," Damon told him matter of factly as he picked the two glasses up from in front of him, smirked at his brother and walked towards Elena.

Stefan was furious. His brother didn't know a good thing when he had it. Instead he left his beautiful and amazing girlfriend sitting alone just so he could flirt with another girl. In the SAME ROOM!

OVER AT THE TABLE Damon set the drinks down and sat opposite Elena.

"There you go sweetheart. Miss me?" Damon asked cockily as his smirk grew.

Elena's only answer was giving him a disgusted look, pushing her drink back to him and walking out.

Damon looked annoyed and threw a scowl at his observing brother before following Elena out.

"What the hell was that about?" Damon called, his annoyance obvious, once they were outside.

Elena turned to face him, "If you can't figure it out then you are too stupid for me to waste my breath explaining it to you!"

FYI, Elena," he started, growing angry, "you just 'wasted' probably more breath than it would take to explain! So is there a reason you just stopped out of there, embarrassing me in front of my little brother and half of the tow?"

"_I_ embarrassed _you_?!!?" Elena was yelling now, "well how embarrassing do you think it was for me to walk in there with my boyfriend and then have to sit there for 15 minutes while he chats up the bar maid?!!?"

"Oh so that's what this is about," He yelled back. "You make me look this big," he raised his finger and thumb an inch apart, "because you're jealous!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!!" Elena screamed/. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself. Still angry but not as loud she spoke, "Damon. I am fed up of you wanting me around when it suits you and the rest of the time swanning off and doing whatever the heel you want."

"You're my girlfriend Elena, that shouldn't be a fulltime occupation," Damon growled. "You don't have to be the centre of everything I do."

"I'm not asking to be!" Elena's voice had risen again. "I'm asking you to show me a little respect!"

The two stared at each other for a few moments. Both were panting from shouting so much. Damon narrowed his eyes because even he couldn't think of a comeback for what Elena had said, But he wasn't going to admit defeat. Elena was fighting to keep her tears back; she hated arguing with Damon. All she wanted was for Damon to see how his mindless flirting, with anything with breasts, made her feel. But she knew better. She knew that Damon was stubborn and wouldn't even consider what she had said.

"Oh whatever Damon!" she huffed when he still didn't reply.

Turning on her heel, she walk away, knowing she couldn't keep the tears in for much longer. She walked quickly and didn't care whether Damon was staring after her or had already gone to his car. When she turned the corner Elena broke into a run. She ran as fast as her converse would take her until she got to her house. She had hoped to make it to her bedroom, but the moment she closed the door she couldn't hold it in any longer. Elena sank down to the floor and put her head back against the wooden door as she cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks and silently sobbed, not moving until she knew she could control herself long enough to get to her bedroom.

Damon had watched Elena walk, waiting to see if she turned back, until she turned the corner and was out of sight. He let a groan of anger escape his lips before taking angry steps back to his car and slamming the door as he got in. He drove home going at least double the speed limit. He slammed the front door to the house closed and stomped up the stairs to his room. When he was there he groaned again, kicking the chair that was at his desk half way across the room. He leant forward with his hands resting on the edge of the desk. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before letting the air out. After repeating that process a couple of times Damon opened his eyes. Still somewhat angry but not likely to break anything.

_Why does Elena think she has the right to control my whole life?_ He thought his anger rising slightly. Then his eyes rested on a small photo. It was one he had taken of Elena on their first date. All the anger within him melted away as he looked at her smiling face. She was wearing a red top under her leather jacket and she looked utterly beautiful. She had hardly any makeup on and she didn't need it. A few strands of hair had fallen over her face and Damon remembered brushing them back into place after he took the picture. Right before their first kiss.

A wave of guilt hit him as he realised that Elena was right. It must have been horrible for her to sit there while he talked and flirted with other girls. He did it day in day out, not even realising. Damon dropped the picture back onto his desk and left the house once more. This time Damon ignored his car and ran. He ran all the way into town and to Elena's house. He climbed the big tree outside of her house easily and sat on the branch that ran right next to Elena's bedroom window. He could see Elena was in bed asleep. Damon thought about leaving and coming back in the morning but then Elena rolled and he could see her face. He could see the tear tracks on her cheeks and the guilt surged in him once more. _She's asleep this early because I made her cry,_ he realised, _I have to let her know I'm sorry._

And so Damon gently pushed Elena's bedroom window, which was forever ajar, and it swung open slowly. He silently climbed into the house and went to stand next to the bed. Looking down on her sleeping form he was reminded of how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her. Damon stroked Elena's cheek gently with the back of his fingers and her eyes opened. They were red from fallen tears, and confused by the fact that he was standing there, looking down on her.

"Damon?" she asked in a tired mummer.

"Hey," Damon answered with a slight smile. "I didn't think you would be asleep already, else I wouldn't have come."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Damon sat on the edge of her bed as Elena sat up right, "I'm sorry for earlier. You were right and I was out of order. It wasn't fair leaving you like that."

Elena smiled widely, "And I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it."

Damon cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb up and down her soft skin before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. Their lips moved together in sync, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

When they eventually pulled away Damon rested his forehead against Elena's, "I have to go. If I stay we'll carry on, and I'm sure you'd rather we do that when your brother isn't in the next room."

Elena smile, "Or Jenna in the room directly below us."

Damon smirked, "I'll pick you up tomorrow," he promised rubbing his thumb across her cheek again. "We'll go get some breakfast and then I'll take you to school."

"Sounds nice," She smiled.

They kissed again. And again, and then Damon pulled away regretfully. He climbed out of the window and onto the branch.

"Sweet dreams Elena," he said.

"Good night Damon," she smiled. Damon pulled the window to and jumped down from the tree.

Stefan was standing at his window watching as Damon and Elena said goodbye. Damon had his arms around her waist and Elena's hands were around his neck as they kissed. Stefan didn't get Elena. Just yesterday Damon had been flirting with some random bar maid and Elena had stormed out of the grill and they had argued in the street. Now they were hugging and kissing as if it never happened. It was always like that, screaming at each other one minute and sticking their tongues down each others' throats the next. Stefan wondered when Elena was going to see that Damon was no good for her and that he wouldn't change. The lovebirds pulled apart slightly and Stefan saw they were talking while still having their arms around each other. Stefan guessed they were continuing the 'You don't have to walk, I'll give you a ride' convocation he had overheard earlier. Eventually, after more kissing, they pulled apart and Elena started walking away from the house. Both of the Salvatore brothers watched her until she was out of sight.

Stefan left his bedroom and went to lean on the banister. Damon walked back into the house and saw his brother standing there.

"What are you standing there with the brooding line in your forehead for?" he asked.

"You and Elena looked pretty cosy out there," he noted.

"What's your point?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"I'm just saying enjoy it because it won't be long until you screw up and you're fighting again. Sooner or later Elena will realise that you're not gonna change." With that Stefan walked away from his brother, hoping that for once Damon would listen. That he would surprise Stefan and change so that he wouldn't keep hurting Elena.

However Damon ignored his brother. He knew that Stefan liked Elena and put his little warning down to jealousy. He picked up his car keys and decided to go for a drive. If nothing else it would get him away from Stefan.

A few days later Damon and Elena were sitting in Elena's bedroom. There was music playing quietly and the couple were sitting on the window seat, talking about everything and nothing. The convocation ranged from school, to the weather to funny family stories. They were laughing about Elena's story of when Jeremy tried to ride his first bike when Damon said,

"Wow, I didn't think Jeremy was that much of an idiot."

"No, he's not an idiot really," Elena stuck up for her little brother.

"Well after what you just told me I'd have to disagree," Damon shot back.

Elena's face went serious and her voice hard, "He was seven, Damon. He didn't know any better. You know I'm telling you these things because they are memories that are funny and important to me no matter how stupid they seem to you. If you're just gonna judge my family then go Damon," She told him.

Damon was surprised by her sudden outburst, "Elena I-"

"Get out Damon!" she yelled.

"Will get out!" Damon shouted back, "because I was kidding, joking around and trying to have fun but you have to ruin that by reading something into an innocent comment!"

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is ever innocent!" Elena screamed back.

"Whatever Elena, I'm out of here," Damon turned and left, slamming both Elena's bedroom door and the front door.

Elena sat there taking deep breaths to calm herself. A couple of minutes later she realised that she had overreacted and snapped and Damon for no reason. She leant over and picked up her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't understand why I snapped tonight. Me and Damon are fighting a lot and it's not always Damon's fault. He's right, I do overreact with him and I don't know why. I think I love Damon, but how can I love someone who I spend most of my time fighting with? Maybe I don't love him, but I definitely feel for him. A lot. But if we argue this much, should we be together? Is that a good idea? Is it what's best for us?_

_I know what I have to do. I think it might just break my heart but this can't go on. It's not good for anybody._

With that Elena closed the little book and went down stairs to eat dinner. After that she did her homework. Looking at the clock she decided that two and a half hours was enough time for Damon to calm down. Elena picked up her cell phone and typed a text

_**Damon I need to talk to you.**_

_**Meet me?**_

_**-Elena x**_

A couple of minutes later Elena's phone beeped

_**The lake, 10 mins**_

_**-Damon x**_

The kiss reassured Elena that Damon actually _had_ calmed down so she ran out of the door grabbing her keys and drove to the lake.

She parked her car and then went to sit down on the warm, dry grass. She gazed into the crystal surface of the lake, clasping and unclasping her hands nervously as she thought about what she was going to do and how she was going to do it.

Elena felt Damon's arrival before he was near her. She always did. Just a slight change in the atmosphere. As he got nearer Elena sensed his discomfort, almost like he knew what she was going to say.

Damon sat down next to Elena and stared at the water. He didn't speak and neither did she. Damon was trying to figure out what he was going to say. He and Elena were always arguing and neither of them liked it. Every date they went on ended in an argument, then they would apologize and be happy for a day or two before the process started again. What Damon was trying to decide, was whether the good days were worth the bad.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Elena apologized, "I don't know why I snapped like that. You didn't deserve it."

Damon nodded in response before looking at Elena and seeing how nervous she was.

"Are you thinking along the same lines as I am?" he asked, half of him hoping she would agree and the other half hoping she'd say no.

"Well if I am then it will make what I want to say easier," she answered turning to face him.

"Well talk to me and we'll find out," Damon told her, his bi polar feelings growing.

Elena exhaled heavily, "we aren't good for each other Damon. When we're happy it's great but we spend more time fighting than we do feeling happy. And then while we're upset and angry it affect our friends and families, and it's not fair on them," she paused, taking a deep breath and finishing what she had started. "We bring out the worst in each other Damon. That's not a sign of a good relationship." Elena finished.

She turned away from Damon and back to the water, she couldn't watch is emotionless expression anymore.

After a few seconds Damon spoke again, "So I guess we're breaking up then?" it was more like a question than a statement.

"Yes," she turned back to him, "I guess we are." Elena reached her had up to his face, "I'm sorry Damon," she said softly and kissed him lightly on the cheek before standing up and leaving him there.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**No matter how rubish you think it is, please tell me.**

**I'll update when I can, this is only going to be two or three chapers long.**

**For all those reading Post Break Up, I have not abandened the story or lost my 'New Story Excitment' yet, I did say that updates would be slow once I was back at school, and this was flowing around my head.**

**Well please review.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Love Thalia x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again,**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited this story. I really didn't think that anybody would like this story.**

**I'm hoping that now I have finished this chapter I will be able to get on with some revision for my exams Friday. I feel like I always have exams to study for :(**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter that has been constantly on my mid since I first started this story.**

**Let me know...**

* * *

Damon was standing by the mini bar, at the founder's party, scowling, _'3 month, 1 week and 1 day,"_ he thought. That was how long it had been since he and Elena had broken up. _'100 days since I've seen her pretty face, and I just have to see her on my brother's arm as they smile and the mayor leaves his path to smile back and say hello. I didn't think it was possible but Elena has grew 100 times more beautiful in those 100 days.'_ Damon shook his head to clear his thoughts; he had know Elena was dating Stefan but he'd chosen to stay in his room or out of the house whenever she was around, so he hadn't actually seen them together until now. Telling himself that he didn't care, Damon went to fined Caroline. After all she was his girlfriend now – not Elena.

Caroline walked towards Damon after talking to her mother. Damon nodded at the Sherriff as Caroline laced her arm through his.

"Damon, can we go dance?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No," he replied, his tone emotionless and his lips a straight line.

"Aw, please?" she whined and Damon was reminded that, unlike Elena, Caroline acted younger much younger than her age.

"No Caroline, I don't want to dance," Damon refused again as he steered them past the dance floor and towards the room which held the display of the original founding families.

"If you're not even going to try to have fun what's the point of you even being her?" Caroline huffed.

"I'm the eldest Salvatore in town. We were one of the first founding families, I have to be here."

"Well my mom's here so _I_ don't have to be. I came to have some fun. Just one little dance?"

"No. If you're that desperate go for my little brother like Elena did," Damon told her, oblivious to the bitterness in his voice. The two walked into the display room and were met by Stefan and Elena.

Elena was admiring the antiques that she and other founding family members had loaned to the display when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she saw Damon and Caroline.

"Hey Elena," Caroline greeted.

"Hi Caroline. Damon." Elena replied politely.

Damon looked at her and lifted the corner of his straight mouth in a slight smirk.

"Elena, could I borrow Stefan for a few minutes please?" Caroline requested. Damon and Elena – who hadn't realised until then that they were staring at each other – broke eye contact and looked at the blond, as did Stefan.

"Damon is being really boring and stubborn and he's refusing to dance with me," Caroline explained with a pout. "Do you mind?"

"That's Stefan's choice, not mine," Elena answered, thinking that the request was strange.

"Sure," Stefan answered with a small smile. He gave Elena's hand a light squeeze before leaving the room with Caroline. Leaving Damon and Elena alone.

Both parties felt slightly awkward.

"So," Damon finally broke the silence with his sarcastic tone, "how's things with St Stefan? Quiet enough for you?" he smirked.

"I know the two of you don't get on but you don't have to be like that," Elena snapped, at that moment she didn't know why.

"I don't have to be like anything else either," he shot back.

"Whatever Damon," she said, shaking her head and walking past him, towards the door.

Damon silently sighed and turned, "Elena wait," he grabbed her hand to stop her and she turned, "I don't want to fight with you."

Elena's eyes met Damon's and both pairs were trapped. It was like the world stopped spinning as they stood, entranced in each others' eyes, oblivious to anything and everything around them. After a length of time, which neither of them could measure, Elena became aware of their entwined hands and looked down at them. Damon noticed this and let go.

"Look this will probably just piss you off more but... Stefan and I were never going to get on. We're supposed to fight," Damon told her.

"What do you mean? Something must have started the permanent fight you have," Elena said, thinking logically. "You can't have been borne to hate each other."

"Salvatore men have been cursed with sibling rivalry for five generations," Damon explained, instantly catching Elena's attention – she sensed a story, Damon knew how much she loved a story. "It started with the original Salvatore brothers, in 1864." Damon turned to the guest registry for the first founders day party. Half way down the coffee coloured parchment were the names Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore, in faded ink.

"You're named after the guys who started the fighting?"

"The first two brothers in every generation of the Salvatore family are called Damon and Stefan. We are always in competition, we always try to out shine each other and we always end up hating each other," Damon explained while looking at the framed names, accusation and hatred in his eyes.

Elena was looking at Damon as he spoke. She didn't like that look; it made Damon look like the hateful jerk he pretends to be.

"That's kind of sad," Elena replied thoughtfully. "What happened with the original Salvatore brothers? Why did they hate each other?"

Damon turned so that he and Elena were facing each other. They were in very close proximity and they both noticed it but didn't move. Being so close made them nervous. It made Elena's heart thump against her chest at triple speed, it made Damon's palms sweat but being close also felt natural to them.

"They were the best of friends," Damon began the story. "According to their journals they were always together, unless Damon was away with the confederacy one brother wouldn't be seen without the other. Then in 1864 the Salvatores took in a guest. Both brothers got very close to this lodger and they began to get jealous of one another. Best friends became the ultimate rivals. So when the cause of Damon and Stefan went to stop them. And they got shot." Damon told the story with a blank expression while Elena listened intently.

"Taken to the church?" she questioned after a short pause, "I thought they just fired on a church."

"History books are bias Elena," Damon said matter of factly. He turned towards the model church and Elena followed him over to it. "They left out the fact that the people in the church were rounded up because they were believed to be union sympathizers."

Elena and Damon both fell silent as they looked at the church, thinking of the fallen brothers.

After a long time Elena asked another question, "Who was it, that they went to save?"

"A woman," he stated simply before looking into his companion's eyes."Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

The two were once again gazing into each other's eyes. Chestnut brown drowned in cerulean blue pools for a long time. It was only when more people arrived to look at the display that Elena tore her eyes away.

"We should go find Stefan and Caroline," she mumbled and started towards the door.

Damon didn't like the atmosphere that they were left with.

"Elena?" he called and she stopped, turning to face him. "How have you been?"

Elena smiled and Damon felt his heart melt, along with the rest of his insides.

"I've been good. Thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Okay I guess," Damon shrugged. "Let's go rejoin the party."

Damon and Elena walked back towards the crowed, comfortably making small talk. Anyone would have thought they were attending the party as a couple, and they felt like it. When they reached the plain of dancing bodies Elena almost asked Damon to dance. Then Stefan and Caroline came into view a couple of meters in front of them and Elena remembered, with disappointment, who her date was.

"Hey," Caroline chirped as they approached. "Stefan is a great dancer. You don't know how lucky you are Elena."

Stefan picked up two Champaign off a passing tray and offered the second to the trio in front of him.

Elena declined with a smile for her boyfriend. On seeing this Damon was hit by a slimy, green wave of jealousy.

"You're underage," he told his brother, sounding like the responsible guardian he was supposed – but rarely was – to be.

"You've never cared before," Stefan shrugged and sipped his own drink.

"I'll have it," came Caroline's peppy voice. "But keep an eye out for my mom okay?"

There were a few moments of silence before Elena spoke, "Stefan? Do you have another dance left in you?" She smiled that smile and Damon felt the wave surge once more as Stefan lead Elena to the dance floor.

Damon scowled as he watched the couple float across the dance floor.

"They look so cute together," Caroline mused as he stared at her friends in awe.

"Please stop talking," Damon ordered quietly. Unusually the reason wasn't the annoying sound of Caroline's childish voice. Damon didn't want to hear because he knew that she was right. Elena and Stefan looked like the perfect teenage couple. They smiled as they talked to each other. Damon had never resented his brother so much. Suddenly he knew how the first Damon Salvatore had felt when Lady Katherine chose the first Stefan to escort her to the first founders day ball. The difference was that Elena wouldn't be with Damon later in the evening. Elena's selfless, not selfish. She's all that's right with the world, not all that's evil. She is Elena Gilbert, not Katherine Pierce.

She is the woman that Damon Salvatore, was just realising, he is still in love with.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Love it? (yeah right, I know that's not possible)**

**Tell me whar you think.**

**Until next time.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Love Thalia x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people.**

**Sorry this took so long.**

**There's not really much to say except that this is going to be longer than I first thought. Maybe 5 chapters, 6 is my limit because I really need to focus on my other stroies.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, I love you all.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

That night Damon lay in his bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to forget the party. Trying to forget how right it felt to be there talking with Elena. He shook his head and looked over at the clock, 1:27am. He sighed and climbed out of bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he saw her again. Tugging a t-shirt over his head and slipping on his shoes. So he wouldn't wake his brother, Damon padded out to his balcony and climbed over the railing before dropping himself to the ground. Most people would have hurt themselves, but Damon had perfected this technique over the last twelve years as he snuck out when his parents had grounded him or if he wanted to go out past curfew. Now he used it to avoid Stefan's questions.

Once he was safely on the ground Damon began to jog into town. When he got to the big white house he knew too well. He climbed the tree and slipped into Elena's bedroom. Elena wasn't in there but Damon could hear a tap running in the bathroom Elena shared with her brother. Damon sat on the window seat and looked at the floor, thinking about what he would say.

Elena came out of the bathroom and jumped in shock, "Damon!?!" she yelled and then remembered her brother and aunt were asleep so continued in a whispered shout. "What the hell are you doing here?!!? You have no right to just waltz into my room, or any other part of my house, whenever you want! You know it's illegal right?!!!?"

"Elena, calm down. I needed to talk to you, that's all," Damon whispered hoping that Elena would listen to him.

"At 2 o'clock in the morning!!"

"I couldn't sleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to until I'd spoken to you," Damon explained.

"You can't sleep so I can't either?" Elena retorted showing her annoyance.

"Well the quicker you shut up and let me speak the quick I'll be gone and you can go to bed!" Damon snapped. Elena stood up straighter and nodded, motioning for him to continue. Taking a deep breath Damon decided to start with a question, "Why did we break up Elena?"

This took Elena off guard but she answered according to how she was feeling, "Because you were an ass who wanted a possession instead of a girlfriend and I wouldn't have it. By the looks of thing you're still an ass and you want to make my life hell for not being your possession!"

Damon nodded, choosing not to react to her insults (which surprised Elena greatly) "Why are you with Stefan?"

"That's none of your business!" Elena snapped a little too quickly and a little too defensively.

"Fine. It's just that..." Damon started, worried about how Elena would take this, "tonight, when we were talking. It felt nice. It felt right and I don't know, but it was kind of like when we first started dating, before all the fights and stuff," Damon stopped there and looked down at the floor, realising that he was already being too deep for him to be comfortable with.

Elena went and sat beside him. "What's your point?" she asked, surprising Damon with her suddenly soft tone.

Damon shrugged.

"It did feel nice," she admitted. "Like old times. It was fun."

They stayed silent for a moment before they both looked up at the same time, getting lost in each other's gazes. They got closer and shared a long awaited kiss.

Damon awoke in his own bed. The clock read half past 3. It had been a dream. A perfect dream but a dream none the less. And he knew that he wouldn't get to make it a reality tonight because Elena wasn't at home. She was in the room down the hall, in Stefan's bed.

Elena woke up with her head on a strong, tanned chest. She looked up and sighed at the sight of Stefan's face. Not a sigh of content, but a sigh of disappointment. _No,_ Elena told herself, _I am not disappointed,_ she lied. She was disappointed; she felt that she had woken in the wrong man's arms. She just wouldn't admit it. Elena told herself that the previous night had been perfect but in the back of her mind she knew that the best part of said night was her talk with Damon. She knew that she would have had more fun dancing if it had been with Damon. She knew all this, but she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was just after 3:30am. Knowing that she would not sleep again, Elena quietly climbed off the bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping Stefan, slipped on her jeans and left the room. She padded down to the kitchen, took a glass out of the cupboard and poured some water, trying not to think about the guy who kept returning to her mind, because that guy was not her boyfriend. Elena sat down at the dark, oak island in the kitchen and stared into her glass, attempting desperately to sort her head out. She didn't know how long she had been there when she was startled by a voice.

"Elena?"

"Jeez Damon!" she replied not turning around. "You never change do you?"

"Care to explain that question Elena?"

"You've always enjoyed sneaking up on me, I eventually gained the ability to tell when you were there but that seems to have vanished." Elena could feel his smirk.

"What are you doing awake at this time?" Damon asked as he walked around the island to sit opposite her.

Elena looked up to answer but realised that Damon was wearing only pyjama pants. His bare chest captured Elena's eyes as she recalled all of the nights she had fallen asleep on that chest. Woken in the morning and not wanted to tear her face away from it. Damon would have had his arms around her waist hand his head on top of hers, Elena would eventually say that she had to go but when she went to pull away Damon's arms would lock and he tugged her back playfully. Elena had laughed telling him that he really had to let her go, even though she long to stay. And at the end of in all Damon would be above Elena, pinning her down as her laughter seized and he would kiss her.

"Elena? Elena?" Damon reached out and gently touched Elena's hand, pulling her from the trance of reminiscing.

"Sorry," she blurted quickly, lifting her eyes to his face, "I was miles away."

"I could see that. Why are you up so early?" he enquired once more.

Elena shrugged, "I just woke up. And I-"

"Knew you wouldn't sleep again today," Damon finished, having heard the sentence many times before.

Elena smiled and nodded, "You know me too well."

"I wouldn't say too well," Damon replied, "just well enough I think," he told her in a tone that suggested he wasn't referring to his ability to finish her sentences.

Elena looked down, blushing. Damon's smirk widened and pulse quickened when he saw that blush.

"What about you?" Elena quickly turned the convocation on him. "Why are you down here so early?"

"I heard you come down here."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I thought I was being quiet," she apologized.

"You didn't. I was already awake," Damon assured her.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Damon stood and started rummaging through the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"What to people normally do first think in the morning?" came Damon's muffled voice. He then emerged with a bag of flour, "Make breakfast," he announced.

"Damon! It's quarter to 4 in the morning! Stefan's asleep. You can't cook now," Elena objected.

But like she had earlier said: Damon knew her too well. "I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes with blackberry syrup," he tempted her.

Just that offer made her mouth water, knowing what a great cook Damon was, but she was stubborn and didn't want to wake Stefan up, "Damon! Seriously, you cannot cook this early!"

Damon leaned over the island so he was but a few inches from her face, her heart sped at this proximity, "I've got some homemade vanilla ice cream in the freezer, you could have some with your pancakes if you like," he offered.

Between the chance to have some of Damon's beloved homemade ice cream (which no one was allowed unless they wanted Damon's raff) and the feel of his warm breath on his face which melted her insides, Elena had no restraint.

"Fine," she whispered, "you win."

Damon smirked but waited several seconds before reluctantly pulling back.

The two talked about random stuff which neither could remember while Damon cooked. When he placed a plate full of pancakes in front of the teenager she ate a forkful and let out a moan of bliss which caused Damon to, of course, smirk.

"Miss my cooking?" he teased.

"Maybe a little bit," she replied between mouthfuls. They continued the chat over breakfast. Being together was so easy for them, they were both beginning to forget that they weren't together, again. When Damon cleared the island of plates he sat beside Elena and laughed.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"You still haven't noticed," was his reply. Elena frowned in confusion, "You've had syrup on your face for the last five minutes."

Elena franticly started rubbing her chin and cheek, trying to find her leftovers but she was searching the wrong side of her face. Damon grabbed her hand to stop her and lifted his other hand to wipe away the sticky purple residue. His hand stayed cupping her cheek longer than necessary but they were once again falling into silence with eyes only on each other.

Neither knew how it happened, but a minute later they were kissing. Who had made the first move and why they had was unknown and, for that moment not cared about. Realising what she was doing Elena pushed Damon away.

"Oh God!" She gasped and ran out of the kitchen. Damon sat in shock for a few minutes and lifted his fingers to his lips. He was only pulled out of his trance when Elena ran back into the kitchen, no longer modelling Stefan's shirt.

"Tell Stefan that Jenna called and I had to go home." She told him. Pausing in her rush she looked Damon in the eye. He saw the guilt she was feeling and wanted to take it away. "Please," she pleaded, "Don't tell him about this," with that she had left the mansion. Damon glanced at the clock and was surprised that it was gone 6 o'clock. _Then again,_ he thought, _I never could keep track of time with Elena._

Elena ran down the track and most of the way home. When she got to her room and collapsed on her bed she started to wonder why she had kissed him. She knew that it was wrong, that she had broken up with Damon long ago and was now with Stefan. She knew this and felt guilty for doing it to Stefan. But she couldn't bring herself to regret it...because that kiss had felt so right.

* * *

**Well I hope I did good.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I'm kindof in a rush so until next time.**

**Bye Bye.**

**Love Thalia x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, sorry this took so long, I've been distracted :-S**

**I thought I was gonn have to extend this story but I managed to round it of in one chapter :)**

**This is the first story I have finished, I'm so proud of myself! Even if it did take for ever.**

* * *

**Quick recap of what's happened so far:**

**Damon and Elena were to gether nut they were always fighting, so they broke up.**

**Elena starts dating Stefan.**

**Just over 3 months after the break up Damon and Elena see each other for the first time since they were together. They are awkward at first but that's because as soon as they see each other their old attraction stirs.**

**damon and Elena enjoy the time they spend together and are disappionted when they have to go back to their dates.**

**Damon dremt of going to see Elena and them getting back together.**

**Elena woke up and she was dissapointed that she was in Stefan's arms, not Damon's.**

**As they are both up early Damon cooks Elena breakfast, they hang out for hours and are having fun.**

**Damon and Elena end up kissing.**

**Elena realised what she was doing and ran away, asking Damon not to tell Stefan.**

* * *

**And now you want to know what happens next...**

* * *

Damon was sitting in the den when his brother finally woke.

"Damon?" Stefan asked groggily as he wandered into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleeping ugly," Damon greeted and looked at his watch: 10:36, "Just about," he smirked.

"Where's Elena?" he asked the elder Salvatore.

"Jenna called her to go home," Damon replied, respecting Elena's wishes.

Stefan looked confused, "Why would she tell you and not me?"

"Because, little brother, I was awake and you were dead to the world," Damon explained. "You should really invest in an alarm clock Steff, what if I want to take a vacation and I'm not here to wake you up for school?"

"If you took a vacation Elena would be over here to wake me, because we would be able to enjoy ourselves without annoying brothers hanging around," Stefan shot back, trying to get under his brother's skin.

Damon stood and walked over to Stefan in the doorway, "But _will_ Elena be enjoying herself? We both know that she enjoys _my_ company," he smirked.

"Right Damon," the teenager started sarcastically, "that's why she dumped you and has barely spoken to you since."

Damon's jaw tensed, he regarded his brother coldly before pushing past him, calling, "Go talk to _your girlfriend_ Stefan," he ordered making the words _'your girlfriend'_ sound like the worst insult imaginable.

Elena was sitting on her window seat, staring across her room to the top draw of her dresser. She was resisting the urge to go over and open it. It was the draw where Elena kept all of the things most precious to her; her first journal, the picture of her holding a 3 day old Jeremy, her mother's engagement ring...

But it wasn't any of those things which formed the magnetic field, drawing Elena toward the Dresser. Eventually Elena gave in. She ran across the room, pulled open the draw and carefully took out a black leather picture frame. In it was a picture Amber Fell had taken, she had just been appointed the school newspaper's photographer and was going mad with the camera in the school parking lot. Amber had got a shot of Damon and Elena sharing their first kiss as they were waiting for Stefan. Elena gazed down at the picture. She softly traced the lines of Damon's face with her finger and found that she wanted nothing more than to be with him at that very moment.

Just then there was a knock and Elena's bedroom door opened.

"Elena?" on hearing Stefan's voice Elena quickly returned the photo to its previous place and shut the draw.

"Hi," she replied. Forcing a smile and turning to face him. Stefan returned the smile and stepped further into the room to hug Elena. She accepted the hug but pulled away as soon as she could without causing suspicion. Elena sat on the window seat and Stefan on her bed.

"So, what did Jenna want so early?" Stefan asked.

Elena quickly thought of a cover story, "Oh, she locked herself out. Best not to mention it, she's a bit embarrassed," she lied.

Stefan nodded and went to sit beside her, asking what she wanted to do with the day. When Elena shrugged Stefan leaned in and kissed her, his way of telling Elena exactly how he wanted to spend their time.

"Stefan no," Elena told him, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, confused.

Elena stood, took a deep breath before turning back to her boyfriend. "Look Stefan," she started, "I'm really sorry but this isn't working out." Surprise, hut and confusion instantly took over Stefan but he said nothing. "You've not done anything, it's just... I love you as a friend and it's not fair to give the impression that there is something more."

Stefan nodded. Deep down he'd known this was going to happen at some point. He knew that his brother still loved Elena and had always suspected she felt the same way. Between the way he had found Damon sitting and staring this morning, and Elena breaking up with him, he knew something had happened.

"It's okay Elena, I understand," he told her with a small smile.

Elena gave him a light kiss on the cheek and said, "I really am sorry."

Stefan nodded and left the house.

Elena let out a sigh of relief. She then took the picture from the dresser once more and lay on her bed looking at it. The young woman wondering what she was going to do about Damon and her heart, which raced every time her ex crossed her mind.

Damon was walking through the large house, trying to shake Elena from his mind. He went into the library and was instantly reminded of Elena's dream of being a writer. He shook his head to clear his thoughts but with that movement he caught sight of the journals of the Salvatore family, going back generations. Damon remembered all the times he sat and watched as Elena wrote in her journal; in the car, in her bed, on her window seat, sitting on the bleacher at school, in this very library...

_Flashback_

_Damon walked into the library, wearing only a pair of silk pyjama pants. He saw Elena sitting on the floor with her legs pulled up in front of her and the small leather bound book resting between her pen and her knees. She was wearing Damon's shirt and her underwear. Her skin was flushed a light pink from the roaring fire next to her. Damon watched as Elena's hand moved across the paper, almost in a rhythm, pausing only when a lock of her hair fell over her face and she quickly replaced it behind her ear before resuming her writing._

_Damon stood, mesmerized by his by his girlfriend's beauty, for several minutes before he silently walked up behind her, bent down and whispered in her ear._

"_I woke up to find my bed empty. I was disappointed," he smirked at the shiver which reverberated throughout Elena's body._

"_Aw... poor baby," Elena replied in mock sympathy and pouted, leaning her head back to look at Damon, who kissed her softly before sitting down behind her and pulling her into his lap. Elena leaned back into him and continued to write._

"_Whatcha writing about?" Damon murmured against her ear._

"_Stuff," she replied mysteriously._

"_Am I in there?" Damon asked cockily._

"_That is none of your business," Elena smiled, mischievously._

"_Am I in there?" he repeated, trailing kisses from Elena's ear, down her neck and along her collarbone. Elena let out a small moan of pleasure and Damon smirked as he continued to place soft kisses up and down Elena's neck, "Am I in there Elena?"_

_Elena closed the diary and turned around to face Damon, "If you want to know," she started before kissing Damon's soft lips, "get the book off of me," she whispered, her lips still in contact with his. Then she ran off to the other side of the large book filled room._

_Damon smiled and began chasing her around the multiple leather couches, "I'm faster than you Elena and you know it."_

"_Then how come you haven't caught me yet," Elena taunted, then proceeded to dodge her boyfriend, laughing._

_After many minutes of chasing, Damon cornered Elena against a bookshelf only for her to escape him at the last second, both parties were laughing and out of breath. Suddenly Damon leapt forward, pinning Elena to the couch behind her and pulling a leather book from behind her back, with a triumphant smile. His face dropped when he that he did not have Elena's journal in his hand, instead he was holding a copy of Jane Austin's Sense and Sensibility. He looked down to see a devious smile gracing Elena's perfect features. Damon formed a devilish smirk and leaned over the young woman he was straddling and began tickling her sides until she was laughing uncontrollably._

"_Damon!" she gasped between laughs, "Stop! ... Please!" Eventually, after Elena pointed out that she was going to be late for school, he did stop. He leaned down so he was just millimetres from Elena's soft, full lips._

"_Do you write about me in your journal Elena?" he asked, barely whispering._

"_Maybe," she answered breathlessly. Damon smirked and kissed her._

_That morning was the first time Damon Salvatore told anyone that he loved them and he was over the moon when Elena Gilbert said it back._

_Flashback_

Damon was pulled out of his memories by the sound of the front door swinging shut. His brow furrowed, wondering why Stefan was back so soon. Damon walked out into the hall and saw his brother walking silently up the stairs.

"Uh-oh," he called on seeing Stefan's expression, "What happened?"

Stefan paused, "What makes you think something happened?" he defended.

"Well for one, with the time you've been out you could only have been at Elena's for about 5 minutes, 10 tops," Damon pointed out, "but the big give away is the return of the brooding line in your forehead," he smirked.

Stefan glared and continued to his room, Damon followed.

"Stefan... it's healthy to let things out," the elder brother teased.

"Go away Damon," Stefan ordered. Damon sat down, making himself comfortable at Stefan's desk; he knew how much his brother hated people in his room. "Damon! Seriously, get out of here!"

Damon just sighed and started going through the things on the neat desk.

After a couple of minutes of taking his possessions from his brother's grasp, Stefan couldn't take it anymore, "Elena broke up with me. NOW GET OUT!"

Damon was shocked to hear this and wondered if Elena had done it out of guilt of this morning's event. "Did she say why?" he asked, trying, and failing, to hide his interest.

"Stefan took a deep breath to keep from shouting, "She says she only sees me as a friend," he answered, actually glad to get the words off of his chest, but still wanting his brother gone, "Now I swear to God, if you don't get out of my room I will throw you out the window," he threatened, darkly.

"God, you're so violent," Damon pointed out, covering his emotion with a teasing mask, "Have fun brooding," he left the room with a smirk, which dropped the minute he was out the door.

Elena was still lying in bed three hours later, the photo was on the pillow next to her head and she gazed at it, trying to decide what to do. Finally, Elena realised that she had to accept the feelings she had been fighting for the past three months. Elena took her phone from the night stand and opened up a blank text:

**Can you come over? Please? –Elena**

A few minutes later the phone buzzed:

**Sure, I'll be there asp. Nothing better to do ;-)**

Elena rolled her eyes, of course Damon wouldn't give the impression that he wanted to come, that would be dangerously close to showing emotion.

So her aunt wouldn't suspect that anything was wrong, Elena went down stairs, made her self a sandwich and took it back up to her room. When she opened the door she heard a tapping sound on the window and looked up to see Damon.

She quickly shut the door, put her lunch on the nightstand along with the picture and went to open the window.

"You're here," she announced with relief.

"You ask I come, I'm easy like that," he answered in a jokey voice which was filled with cocky arrogance and... well... Damon. It instantly made Elena smile and Damon's heart warmed with the knowledge that he caused that beautiful smile to grace her worried features. "So, what's up?" he asked as he sat on the window seat. He was confused; shouldn't she call Bonnie and have girltalk session after a break up?

Elena looked at the floor, not knowing how to start, _What if he doesn't feel the same anymore?_ She though. For several minutes Damon watched Elena, he didn't like the worried, nervous and uncomfortable expression on her face. When he was sure she wasn't going to speak he went and crouched in front of where Elena was sitting on her bed.

"Stefan told me you broke up with him," Damon stated and Elena gave a small nod. He placed two fingers under the girl's chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes, "did you do it because of what happened this morning?" he asked, needing to know why. Was it because of guilt? Or something else completely?

"No," Elena answered quickly shaking her head, "yes... I don't know!" she amended a tear escaping he eye.

"Hey, don't cry," Damon said softly as he wiped the tear from her cheek.

Elena felt so much better when Damon cupped her face in his hands. For a moment she rested her hands on top of his, before she pushed him away; she couldn't organize her thoughts with him so close. Damon felt slightly hurt when Elena pushed him away and walked around him. _I knew it. Just because she doesn't want to be with my brother anymore does not mean she wants to be with me,_ he thought with bitter disappointment.

"Sort of," Elena spoke suddenly.

"What?" Damon asked, forgetting his earlier question.

"You asked if I broke up with Stefan because of this morning. Sort of," she explained. Damon, expectantly, looked at her, not quite understanding. Elena took a deep breath, ready to take a risk and be completely honest, "I broke up with Stefan because I was being unfair to him, making him think I could ever love him as more than a friend. I should have done it weeks ago really. But this morning... I realised that I really _had_ to break up with him because it isn't as simple as me not loving him in that way." Elena hoped that Damon would know what she meant... but it didn't work out that way.

"Elena, I don't understand," Damon admitted.

Elena took another deep breath to spell it out for him, "I realised that for the past 3 months I've been fighting my feelings and it's killing me, I can't fight anymore."

_3 months?_ Damon thought,_ She was only with Stefan for 1 and a half._

"I realised that I'm still in love with you Damon," Elena whispered.

Damon stood, frozen with shock for a moment. His lack of response gave Elena the wrong idea. She turned around, mumbled an apology and left the room. Damon got over his shock and ran after her. He appeared in front of Elena. Before she could say anything Damon kissed her with so much urgent passion that she would have fallen off her feet if it weren't for Damon's strong arm wrapping around her waist while his other hand tangled in her hair. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with the ends of his hair.

Both of their hearts were racing, a thousand times a minute. Damon ran his tongue along Elena's lower lip, begging for an entrance which she gladly granted and he began exploring her mouth. Elena moaned into Damon's mouth when he remembered her most sensitive spot.

"Elena? Are you...oh..." Damon and Elena broke apart when they heard Jenna's voice.

"Jenna..." Elena greeted nervously.

"I was gonna ask why you broke up with Stefan... Jeremy heard you," Jenna explained. " guess I don't need to ask." Jenna cleared her throat and straightened, trying to figure out what to say, "Damon, it's good to see you. We all know I'm pretty laid back and don't set a lot of rules but I'd appreciate it if you used the front door in future."

Damon Turned on the charm and used the same humour and smile which saved Elena from a second 'he's too old for you' speech so long ago, "You spoil my fun Jenna," he joked, "but I'll try."

Jenna couldn't help but smile back at him. She nodded, "Behave," and with that she turned and walked down stairs.

Damon pulled Elena close and leant his forehead against hers, "Where were we?" he smirked. Elena giggled and Damon kissed her again... and again ... and again. As they kissed Damon walked, pushing Elena into her room until her legs hit the bed and she fell back, pulling Damon with her. All the time they were joined by their lips.

They heard Jenna call, "I'm trusting you Elena, don't do anything I wouldn't do," and with that the door slammed.

"Where's Jeremy?" Damon asked against Elena's lips.

"He went out with Anna just before you got here," she replied, breathlessly, between kisses.

"Perfect," Damon smirked as he moved down to kiss Elena's neck.

The two spent most of the day in Elena's bed. In the evening they heard Elena's family return. Elena climbed out of bed wearing only underwear and Damon's black shirt.

"No!" Damon whined, pulling Elena back onto the bed.

"Damon!" Elena laughed as he began sucking on her neck. "If Jenna sees you in my bed you'll be banned from the house," she told him, trying to think straight, through the pleasure of Damon's lips on her skin.

"Vicki didn't get banned," he mumbled against Elena's erratic pulse.

"Well Vicki wasn't 5 years older than Jeremy and she used the front door," Elena replied breathlessly.

"Mmm..."

Elena gathered all of her self control, to stop herself moaning and pull away from Damon. She kissed him once, "I'm going for a shower," she whispered and proceeded to collect some clothes.

"You know," Damon smirked, "it's a big shower..."

"No, Damon." Elena smiled, walked into the bathroom, undressed, threw Damon's shirt back into the bedroom and locked both doors.

Damon took his shirt flying into the room as Elena's way of telling him to get dressed. Which he did and even straightened the bed out. While doing that he saw a picture on Elena's night stand. Damon smirked at the memory of him yelling at that Fell girl for interrupting his first kiss with Elena. He smiled at the memory of Elena's lips on his, her shock when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kiss, his breath which caught when she rubbed feather light circles on the back of his neck. The joy he felt when he pulled away and Elena pulled him back. Damon placed the picture back on the nightstand as Elena opened the bathroom door.

"Damon Salvatore, you are a vampire!" Elena told him as she entered the room.

Damon looked up, wondering what she was talking about when he saw the rather large, rather red love bite on Elena's neck, he smirked, "Is that a problem?" he walked towards her.

"Nope," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, "because you're _my_ vampire." Damon chuckled and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

The young couple stood in the centre of the room sharing soft, yet passionate kisses, for several minutes, until they were interrupted...

"Whoa! Sis' no PDA!"

* * *

**And that's that!**

**I just had to add that last line in because I love Jeremy and I realised that he hadn't had any part in this story whatsoever!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it.**

**I can finally say that I have finished a story.**

**I would love to hear what you think.**

**Please check out my other Vampire Diaries story, Post Break Up, it's much better than this rubish one, trust me, even though there are a lot of better stories on this site.**

**Please review.**

**Love Thalia xxxxx**


End file.
